Sanctuary: Lost and Found
by Silver Serene Moonlight
Summary: It has been a grueling year trying to find the missing Harry Potter and the Ministry of Magic is forced to recognize the innocence of Sirius Black. Many have given up on finding the Boy-Who-Lived until Hermione takes a vacation to America with her parents. 2nd in Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

I do not own.

Thank you for reading.

I'm really sorry for the delay. I'm a bit busy with school and college essays and I lost my notes for this story so I'm making it up as I go. Thank you for sticking with me. I'm not sure when I can update, but I'll try my best.

 **Prologue**

 _ **Boy-Who-Lived Still Missing**_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Another lead on the location of the Boy-Who-Lived has proven to be false. Since his disappearance from the Wizarding World 19 months ago, Harry Potter has proven to be extremely elusive. As August approaches, the question on everyone's mind is 'will Harry Potter ever return to Hogwarts?' The search for our missing hero has been depressingly futile. Locating him through magical means does not seem to work often, but when it does, the lead disappears too quickly to find him. However, if Harry Potter is truly abroad, he does not seem to be in Europe. Perhaps the Ministry of Magic should expand their search to the Americas and perhaps even Asia or Australia._

As she finished the article, she sighed. She had been hoping they would find him. While Harry was gone, she and Ron had reflected and they agreed that they had been in the wrong. They should have trusted their friend. She sighed again as she folded the newspaper before tossing it on her bed. She grabbed her bag and went outside to the car where her parents were waiting so they could go to the airport. As she clambered into the car, she thought back to everything that had happened and prayed that he was at least okay.

He sighed miserably. They hadn't found him. He had made a mistake and he knew it. He silently berated himself for the hundredth time. What kind of friend was he? As he remembered all the times Harry had stuck with him, tears started to roll down his cheeks and he hid his face in his hands. He felt hands on his shoulders and he knew one of his parents or brothers were there. The popular opinion in the Ministry was that Harry was dead. If his friend was dead, it was his fault. It was all his fault.

Abuse. The word echoed through his head as he sat in his office. Next to him, Fawkes stared at him. He didn't even have the desire for lemon drops. Abuse. "How did I not see it?" He whispered. Fawkes gave a sad note of reply. He could remember that night clearly. Why hadn't he listened to Minerva? Why hadn't he noticed later on? He closed his eyes and leaned back. Silently, he prayed for an answer as to what to do next.

The man sat morosely, staring at the fire. He knew Moony was worried about him but he couldn't help it. His godson was missing. "Lily and James must hate me." He said hoarsely.

"It wasn't your fault." Remus paused slightly. "If either of us is at fault, it would be me."

"If I hadn't gone after Peter-"

"If I had ensured you got a trial, if I had even gone to check on Harry at least once, if I had at least written to him…" He trailed off.

They sat in silence for a while. 'Please come back, Harry. Please.'

As he watched Sirius, he couldn't help but curse his mistakes and hope for the best. 'Where are you, Harry?'

About 3,000 miles away, Harry Potter was having a pillow fight with his new teammates.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own.

Thank you for reading.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Fateful Encounter**

Just as he had been hit so hard that he ended up falling off the couch, they all heard Batman call them in for a mission briefing. Kaldur helped him up and they walked over to find out about their latest mission.

Batman wasted no time. As soon as they were all in the room, he brought up a holo-screen. Red dots appeared all over the screen. "Multiple villains from all over the country have been attacking different sites. These are the reported attack locations." He paused and allowed Robin to download the screen. "You are to counter as many of these as you can. We will be doing the same. Even as we speak, more reports of attacks are coming in." He paused. "You will not be able to handle all of the villains you encounter. Be careful." With those words, he turned and briskly left the room.

"We are good!" KF cheered as they set the course of the Bioship from Albany to Providence. Despite the fatigue, everyone let out faint smiles. In the past six hours, they had defeated the Terror Twins in Vermont, Klarion the Witch Boy in New Hampshire, Wotan in Massachusetts, and Psimon in New York. They had just received word from the League that they could go back to the Mountain as everything was covered. Laughing, they all began to make plans for a movie marathon when a beep sounded. They all paused before Robin turned on the computer embedded in his glove. "Looks like we'll have to delay." He quipped even as his face remained grim. "Killer Frost is terrorizing people at the Statue of Liberty." The smiles faded and they remained silent as M'gann reset the course for Liberty Island.

She knew her parents were trying their best to cheer her up but she just didn't feel up to it. As they took pictures at the Statue of Liberty, she did her best to smile. Suddenly, people started screaming. She turned. Everyone was running from an unnaturally pale woman with blue hair. As she watched, several people were frozen solid. She knew why they were running now. Looking around wildly, she realized that she had been separated from her parents. She turned back around to see that the woman was advancing on her. The smirk on the woman's face got bigger as she advanced. In her attempt to escape, she stumbled backwards and fell. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for the end when she felt a burst of wind and she had the odd sensation of being carried.

It was a well-practiced routine by now. KF would drop first and take any civilians away from the inevitable battle. Harry would be next, using his magic to reverse the damage and rescue the people trapped by rubble. Red Arrow would follow and try to find a suitable vantage point from which he could shoot. Robin would go and distract the villain by playing ninja. Artemis would do her best to find a vantage point, usually on the other side of where the battle zone was. Kaldur would seek a water source and Superboy would provide another, more invulnerable, distraction while M'gann landed the Bioship. As soon as their individual duties were done, they would aid Robin and Superboy in attacking. KF dropped and immediately sped away to save a girl with bushy hair that reminded Harry of Hermione. He shook his head to disperse the thought of his old life before he dropped and started making his way toward the frozen people.

Her eyes snapped open and a boy wearing yellow and red was attempting to set her down. As she accepted his help, she couldn't help but ask. "Who are you?" He looked surprised before understanding dawned on his face.

"Tourist?" She nodded. He chuckled. "That explains it. I'm Kid Flash, protégé of the Justice League." He looked over his shoulder as a cackle caused the woman to look around wildly. "And that's Killer Frost, supervillain." He pulled his goggles over his eyes. "You should hide." Then, he was gone in a streak of yellow before he reappeared in the distance to scoop a child out of harm's way. She did as he suggested and looked around for shelter. Suddenly, a boy wearing a black shirt and jeans fell from the sky and created a crater in the cement. The aftershock of his impact resulted in the road being smashed and several large pieces to stick out of the ground. Hiding behind one, she peeked around it to find that Kid Flash, the boy who created the crater, and several others were fighting the woman. 'Killer Frost.' She reminded herself. Another figure caught her eye. She looked at him curiously. The boy looked to be around 12 or 13 judging by his height and wore bright red. The red shirt started to lighten into orange and by the time the color reached his gloves and boots, it was yellow. A phoenix figure was sprawled across his chest and a red domino mask covered his eyes. His dark messy hair reminded her so much of Harry, she wanted to cry. 'He's not Harry.' She reminded herself firmly when the boy faced her general direction and froze. Her eyes widened as she saw a faint lighting shaped scar on his forehead.

He did a general sweep of the area to ensure no more people were frozen. As he did, a figure lurking behind a slab of concrete caught his attention. He saw a girl staring at him with wide eyes and passed it off as the awe that they usually attracted before he did a double take. Behind the mask, his eyes widened. The bushy hair, the hopeful face made him pause. Hermione. As they stared at each other, he desperately prayed she hadn't recognized him. A screech of anger jolted him out of his reverie as he remembered there was a battle. He turned on his heel and headed toward the rest of his Teammates.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own.

Thank you for reading.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hermione Found Harry**

She was vaguely aware that her parents were worried. After the battle, which had ended with Killer Frost being led away in handcuffs, she had been reunited with her parents. They hadn't let her out of their sight since, occasionally reaching out to reassure themselves that she was still there. As soon as she could, she had looked up the Justice League on the computer. Millions of sites had popped up. She had immediately clicked on what seemed to be the official website. A picture of people dressed in, for the most part, colorful costumes appeared on a background of the American flag. As the mouse ran over each figure, a link with what she assumed was the hero's name appeared. Even as she glossed over them, she committed the name and costume to memory. As she looked through all the people in the pictures, she was frustrated to realize that the person she was looking for wasn't here. Right before she returned to her search, she caught sight of a link at the bottom labeled Protégés. She clicked. A new picture replaced the previous. Once again, she committed these people to memory before clicking on the one that might be Harry, the one that was apparently called Phoenix. The information matched. A magic user who had joined a little less than 19 months ago. And he had the scar. It had to be him. It just had to be.

Seven hours had passed and she knew that she would be landing soon. She couldn't wait. School would start soon and she knew she had to talk to talk to Professor Dumbledore. She had done it. She had found Harry.

He was ignoring the worry being sent in his direction. He didn't deserve worry. He didn't deserve the food he was currently pushing around his plate. As he did, he wondered. Would Harry be eating tonight? Like it always did, the thought vanquished any appetite had he had. He was about to excuse himself from breakfast when there was a tap on the window. His mother silently opened the window and an owl soared in and stuck out a letter. He half-heartedly took it and noted the owl soared flew away before opening it. As he read its contents, hope soared for the first time in many months and he spoke. "Hermione found Harry."

He was stroking Fawkes and contemplating his mistakes when his fire flashed green. As he glanced up, Arthur Weasley stepped through brushing off soot. "Did something happen, Arthur?" He asked taking in the giddy expression. "Hermione found Harry."

They were staring at the fire again. He hadn't known it before but the flickering flames were very soothing. Suddenly, the fire turned green and out stepped Albus Dumbledore. He saw instantly that the twinkle was back in his eyes. "Hermione found Harry." He was vaguely aware that Sirius had stood instantly, ready to retrieve him. He closed his eyes. 'Thank you.'

Ok that was really short. I probably should have written more but I have this weird problem where what could be oneshots whisper that I should stop right there and it results in shorter chapters. I've been trying to resist it, but I don't think I've got it yet. This was a terrible chapter.

Thank you for reading.

Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
